<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Science of Lies by PrincessHela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133867">The Science of Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHela/pseuds/PrincessHela'>PrincessHela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHela/pseuds/PrincessHela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes thought Kasey Onkari was his world... until tragedy struck. Five years later, a woman named Elizabeth Moran moves into 221A Baker Street. At first, Elizabeth appears to be normal, but Sherlock suspects that she may know more about Kasey than he does. However, as Sherlock gets closer to the truth, Elizabeth's image seems to become more and more twisted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kasey Onkari and Rebecca Aki were sitting under a large tree, furiously typing on their laptops. Occasionally, they would reach for their water bottle and quaff as much water as they could before letting their fingers fly all over their keyboards again.</p>
<p>Not far from where Kasey and Rebecca sat, there was another tree. Sherlock Holmes was under that tree, watching Kasey and Rebecca from a distance. When Kasey noticed that Sherlock was not doing anything, she looked at him like a mother who caught her son misbehaving. </p>
<p>"Sherlock! For hell's sake you know you have an essay due!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I know!" Sherlock yelled back at Kasey. "I'll get you two some lunch, okay?"</p>
<p>"It better be good!" Rebecca yelled. "Or you'll be so sorry tonight!"</p>
<p>Kasey and Rebecca laughed as Sherlock stood up to walk away. There was a sandwich shop not far from the university, and since Sherlock was in the mood for walking, he decided to go there. </p>
<p><em>Kasey likes turkey sandwiches and Rebecca likes ham sandwich,</em> Sherlock reminded himself as he looked up at the sky. <em>Seems like it's going to rain soon. Maybe I should hurry.</em></p>
<p>When Sherlock looked down, he realized that he somehow ended up in the middle of a graveyard. When he saw the tombstone in front of him, his eyes were wide with disbelief.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kasey Onkari</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>January 5, 1983- April 12, 2006</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead</em>
</p>
<p>"No... it's not true..."</p>
<p>As the first drops of rain came down from the sky, Sherlock let out a mournful scream. </p>
<p>｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、</p>
<p>"Sherlock? Sherlock!"</p>
<p>Sherlock's eyes flew open as he shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. "Kasey?"</p>
<p>But Kasey was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was hit by a blinding white light from above. As Sherlock adjusted his eyesight, he realized that he was no longer wearing his purple shirt, but a white hospital gown. Next to Sherlock was Rebecca, who held a concerned expression. Her puffing red eyes told Sherlock she had been crying for a while. </p>
<p>"Oh good... you're awake..." Rebecca said with a shaky voice. "But... what were you... thinking?"</p>
<p>"I- I don't know," Sherlock whispered. </p>
<p>"I found you... in your room...." Rebecca tried to say, but found it hard to speak as more tears streamed down her face. "I thought... you were going... to die..."</p>
<p>"It's alright, I know what I did, and I'm sorry..."</p>
<p>"If Kasey were alive what the hell would she think of this?" Rebecca cried out loud before she could no longer speak and could only sob.</p>
<p>As more tears fell, the rain outside continued to pour down mercilessly. There seemed to be no end to the rain. Sherlock sighed and slipped back into unconsciousness, allowing his sorrows to drown him in a sea of endless black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Natasha,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Have you heard? Sherlock Holmes nearly died last night. Luckily, Rebecca found him in his room before it was too late. I'm not entirely sure about the details, but I heard that Sherlock drugged himself out of grief over Kasey's death. I never knew he was capable of doing this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the way, any news about Aaron? I'm a little worried about him. I haven't heard from him in two months. If you find out what happened, please tell me as soon as possible.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Jennifer</em>.</p>
<p>｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、</p>
<p>
  <em>Five years later...</em>
</p>
<p>Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Sebastian were scampering around 221A Baker Street, hauling objects out of boxes and trying to put them in the right place. Occasionally Elizabeth would drop whatever she was doing and fix things if she didn't like them.</p>
<p>As Elizabeth was putting her kitchen equipment in place, there was a knock at the door, followed by an old woman's voice asking if she could enter. Elizabeth said nothing, for she didn't care. The woman entered anyways. </p>
<p>"Elizabeth, are you sure you don't need help?" the woman asked. </p>
<p>"No, I have my friend Rebecca and my brother Sebastian," Elizabeth told the woman. "Thanks for asking, Mrs. Hudson."</p>
<p>"Hello," Rebecca said, shaking Mrs. Hudson's hand. "You must be the landlady, right? Gosh, Lizzy's lucky to have you."</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Thank you, dear. I'll get some tea for you all if you'd like."</p>
<p>Before Elizabeth could say anything, Mrs. Hudson had already left. Rebecca reached into a nearby box and pulled out a photo album, which caught Elizabeth's eye.</p>
<p>"Rebecca, put that back," Elizabeth said coolly. "Don't think about looking at it. Seal up that box and put it under my bed. There are three other boxes with a bunch of useless books in them that I want you to also put under my bed."</p>
<p>Rebecca wanted to question Elizabeth, but she decided to obey Elizabeth's orders in the end. A while later, Mrs. Hudson came back with a tray with teacups and a teapot.</p>
<p>"You know your neighbor's a huge fan of your work," Mrs. Hudson told Elizabeth. "He won't admit it but he enjoys it."</p>
<p>"Why? Because I write such dark tales?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm starting to seriously worry about this neighbor. Who is he?"</p>
<p>Right when Mrs. Hudson was about to reply, a man walked through the door. Elizabeth straightened her back and looked at the man. To the average human eye, they would see a tall man twenty seven years of age with pale skin and dark, curly hair. To Elizabeth, she saw something entirely different.</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sherlock Holmes," Elizabeth said. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Sherlock said. "You must be Elizabeth Moran, right? I didn't expect you to be German."</p>
<p>As Elizabeth and Sherlock shook hands, Elizabeth took the chance to examine Sherlock's right hand and take his pulse. She made sure she did it without being noticed.</p>
<p>"Well, I moved from Hamburg," Elizabeth said. "It was a nice place. Mrs. Hudson told me you enjoyed reading my books."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, a friend of mine introduced me to them," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>"Friend?" Elizabeth asked. "No, I think not. She was more than a friend."</p>
<p>Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed. Time seemed to flow like tick syrup, slowly dripping down. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was about to speak, but Sebastian interrupted her. "Eliza, I'm starving. Wanna go out and eat?"</p>
<p>"Oh, of course," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Sherlock, are you coming?"</p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it."</p>
<p>"Did what? Determine who introduced you to my books?"</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded.</p>
<p>"Fine, buy me a sandwich. Then I'll talk. Rebecca, Seb, we'll work later."</p>
<p>Sebastian finished putting a clock on the wall and tossed Elizabeth her coat. Elizabeth glanced at one of her boxes labeled "ALBUMS" before she put on her coat and hoped that Mrs. Hudson wouldn't look into the box. </p>
<p>Some things were meant to be locked up for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Elizabeth and Sherlock finished their lunches, Sherlock had grown impatient. </p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>Elizabeth only smiled.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it," Sherlock repeated. </p>
<p>"You can tell so much about a man by the way he speaks," Elizabeth told Sherlock. "When you said a friend introduced you to my books, your tone shifted a little. You sounded sad remembering this friend. There was also a slight bit of hesitation that's a warning sign that you're lying. So she's more than a friend, but you want to forget how special she was to you."</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded. "So how much of me did you deduce?"</p>
<p>"Well, not too much," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm not too good with deducing based on physical appearances, but I can clearly tell that you've been living alone for quite a while. Your attitude says it all."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's true," Sherlock said. "You missed some parts, but most people do."</p>
<p>Elizabeth leaned closer. "Oh, am I going to trigger you by bringing back bad memories?"</p>
<p>Sherlock was unsure what to say next, so Elizabeth retreated into her chair. "So, which book is your favorite?"</p>
<p>"<em>Death to the Dawn</em>, why?"</p>
<p>"Ah, everyone likes it. It's a fantasy story, so that was to be expected. Were you disappointed by the ending?"</p>
<p>Sherlock shook his head. </p>
<p>"She's dead, right?" Elizabeth asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>Sherlock's eyes widened. His lips opened to speak, but no sound came out. A small smirk appeared on Elizabeth's face. However, before Elizabeth could speak, Rebecca and Sebastian came to Elizabeth's side once they finished their lunches.</p>
<p>"Lizzy, let's go back," Rebecca told Elizabeth.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's go," Elizabeth told Rebecca as she stood up. "Sherlock, are you coming?"</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded, a little shaken from what happened. "I'll take a separate cab."</p>
<p>As Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Sebastian walked out of the tiny shop, Sherlock stared at Elizabeth. Something about her seemed strange to Sherlock.</p>
<p><em>How did she know about Kasey?</em> Sherlock wondered. <em>I've already gotten over her death since it's been four years, but how was Elizabeth able to figure it out? </em><em>Is she...</em></p>
<p>Sherlock then noticed that Elizabeth put a small piece of paper on the table. When Sherlock turned it over and read it, he sighed and put it in his pocket before going outside. Instead of taking a cab home, Sherlock decided to walk towards a flower shop across the street from where he was. In his pocket he still carried the piece of paper.</p>
<p>On it was written the words <em>Forget what I said.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime in the afternoon, Sherlock returned to Elizabeth's flat, followed by another shorter but older man. Elizabeth was on her couch reading one of her books while a tabby cat was lying on the floor. When Sherlock moved closer, the tabby cat stood up and began to carefully examine Sherlock. The tabby cat then examined the other man, then scurried back to Elizabeth.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth, this is Doctor John Watson," Sherlock said. "Doctor Watson, this is Elizabeth Moran."</p>
<p>"The Elizabeth Moran?" John asked, shocked yet happy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moran. I didn't know that you had a cat."</p>
<p>"Oh, you can call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth said, shaking John's hand. "My cat's name is Aki. I recently adopted her."</p>
<p>"Shall we go upstairs now?" Sherlock asked John.</p>
<p>John followed Sherlock into 221B Baker Street. Elizabeth, bored from reading her own books, decided to follow the two men. </p>
<p>"Well, this is a nice place," Elizabeth said when she stepped in.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely, so I went straight ahead and moved in," Sherlock told Elizabeth and John. "Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out..."</p>
<p>John blinked as Elizabeth tried not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously I can straighten things up a bit," Sherlock said, stabbing some of his mail with a pocket knife. "See?"</p>
<p>John worriedly glanced at a skull. "That's a skull..."</p>
<p>"Friend of mine. When I say friend... what do you think, then, Doctor Watson?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth giggled at the sight of John's confusion. "You know my flat is an option if you really need it."</p>
<p>"There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing two bedrooms," Mrs. Hudson told John.</p>
<p>"Of course we'll be needing two," John groaned. </p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry! There's all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones," Mrs. Hudson explained, then looked at Sherlock. "Oh, Sherlock, the mess you've made!"</p>
<p>"I looked up up on the internet last night," John told Sherlock. "'Sherlock Holmes'."</p>
<p>"Anything interesting?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>"Found your website. The Science of Deduction."</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>"You said you could identify a software designer by his tie, and an airplane pilot by his left thumb?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits on you mobile phone."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"What about these suicides, then, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked with a newspaper in her hands. "I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same."</p>
<p>"Four," Elizabeth corrected, looking out the window.</p>
<p>"There's been a fourth, and there's something different this time," Sherlock said. </p>
<p>A man walked into the flat. Elizabeth pretended not to know him and glanced at him with a confused look. </p>
<p>"Where?" Sherlock asked the man. </p>
<p>"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens," the man told Sherlock. </p>
<p>"What's new about this one?" Sherlock asked. "You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."</p>
<p>"You know how they never leave notes? This one did. Will you come?"</p>
<p>"Who's on forensics?"</p>
<p>"Anderson."</p>
<p>"He doesn't work well with me."</p>
<p>"Well, he won't be your assistant."</p>
<p>"I need an assistant."</p>
<p>"Will you come?"</p>
<p>"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind it."</p>
<p>"Thank you," the man said and left the flat. </p>
<p>"Brilliant!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Yes! Four serial suicides and now a note. Oh, it's Christmas! Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."</p>
<p>"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper," Mrs, Hudson told Sherlock.</p>
<p>"Something cold will do," Sherlock said. "John, have a cup of tea. Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>Elizabeth opened up her phone and decided to send a quick text message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Seb, send this to the boss: 10:23 A.M., April 12, 2006.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson watched as Sherlock dashed out of the flat. "Look at him dashing about. My husband was just the same. So was his old flatmate."</p>
<p>"Sherlock had a flatmate before I moved in?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, but don't mention it. Sherlock thinks it's best to forget it. I'll make you that cuppa, you rest your leg."</p>
<p>"Damn my leg!" John shouted, but then his voice grew softer. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just sometimes this bloody thing..."</p>
<p>"I understand, dear, I've got a hip."</p>
<p>"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you."</p>
<p>"Just this once, dear, I'm not your housekeeper."</p>
<p>John flipped open the newspaper Mrs. Hudson looked at earlier. He discovered that the man who walked into the flat earlier was Detective Inspector Lestrade. However, a voice interrupted him before he could read more.</p>
<p>"You're a doctor."</p>
<p>John turned around and saw Sherlock.</p>
<p>"In fact, you're an army doctor," Sherlock continued.</p>
<p>"Yes," John said.</p>
<p>"Any good?"</p>
<p>"Very good."</p>
<p>"Seen a lot of injuries, then. Violent deaths."</p>
<p>"Well, yes."</p>
<p>"Bit of trouble too, I bet?"</p>
<p>"Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime, far too much."</p>
<p>"Do you want to see more?"</p>
<p>"Oh god, yes."</p>
<p>Sherlock then turned to Elizabeth. "Are you going to stay home? I think you'll be of some use."</p>
<p>"What use?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm not good with people, so I'll be staying in my flat."</p>
<p>"Such a shame, Elizabeth," Sherlock told Elizabeth before he began to head out. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off and out. Impossible suicides, four of them. No point in sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on."</p>
<p>"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent," Mrs. Hudson told Sherlock.</p>
<p>"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!"</p>
<p>Sherlock dashed out the door with John, leaving Elizabeth in 221B Baker Street all alone. Before she left the flat, she took a small blue box off the mantelpiece.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>